


On Time

by sinceimetyou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Smut, Classic Tony Stark Party, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, French Kissing, One Shot, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceimetyou/pseuds/sinceimetyou
Summary: Bucky is trying to get ready for a party to celebrate his 101 years on Earth but he can’t believe he reached that number. So when you try to encourage him and giving some great life advice to enjoy it, he can’t stop gawking at you.





	On Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own way to celebrate Bucky Barnes 101 birthday.
> 
> English is not my native language, so please, have some consideration if you find a mistake.
> 
> By the way, I totally felt inspired while I wrote this at 2am and found You’re Nobody Til Somebody Loves You by Dean Martin. IT FIIIIIIIIITS.
> 
> **MY WORK IS NOT TO BE POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITES WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION**

“Are you sure this tie goes along with this shirt?” Bucky asked while she walked out of the bathroom covered only in a big towel.

She stopped and turned on her heels to look at him; he was bending slightly from side to side his neck like a confused puppy and furrowing his eyebrows, standing in front of a large mirror. A strand of hair from his picked man-bun fell above his forehead and carefully combed it back with his thick fingers. He was trying to understand the modernity of this new age, like the minimalism in wearing a casual black shirt with rolled up sleeves with a black tie and black dress trousers. “Yes, why are you asking?” She replied.

“This feels like my funeral. I thought things nowadays had a pop of color… I guess I was very wrong.” He turned to look at the bed to see the other colorful tie options: sapphire, garnet and emerald while holding a silky black version with his metallic hand.

She let out an amused smile. It was beautiful to realize how many things changed since he returned from Wakanda because he was feeling more relieved, weightless and not just from the new arm, like the things he did in the past were no longer haunting him, they just had to happen. He was taking baby steps, but they always seemed so big and made her proud for her every day.

She kept walking to a drawer to pick some clothes and then to the walking closet to pick tonight’s dress. “You are not wrong. You can use any color with it, it’s just that I thought that it would look good on you. What would you like to wear instead?” She raised a bit her voice to be heard from the far side of the room where he was standing.

“Actually? Nothing” he replied frustrated and sat on the edge of the bed, fisting the black tie option.

She popped her head out of the closet door to sass him. “Ooh! Daddy! It’s too early!”

Bucky started laughing in such a cute way when he got caught his own words. The Sargent had a kink. “You know me babygirl and you know I’ll rather be only with you instead of going to that party”

“”Soirée” as Tony would like to call them now”. That sassy tone and rolling her eyes at Tony’s snob imagining while popping out her head again, made him chuckle loud but then, let out a sigh.

“That. Sort. Of. Thing. Whatever Y/N… I don’t know if I even deserve it.” He set a hand over the tip of his nose and rubbed it in frustration, keeping silent for a while, staring at the mirror.

She got completely dressed and walked out of the closet while holding a pair of stilettos, right in front of him. “My love, I know.” She sighed.

Bucky suddenly changed his sight, he went from looking conflicted to Y/N and the sexiest slim pink dress he has ever seen covering her figure. His eyes almost popped out and it was difficult to gather words that made sense.

“But this is one of a kind!” She yipped excited and went on teasing uncontrollably at his dumbfounded expression. “And you are above any grandpa life expectancy! Oh daddy… 101! So young! You are smoldering!”

He was about to start laughing but recoiled at the moment she mentioned her new age. 101. “Oh, don’t say that! It’s just that…NO”

Y/N realized what was really going on and tried to give him some encouragement words.

“Buck, don’t worry at all” She threw her shoes aside and leveled at the same height her whole frame by kneeling and then took his hands. He rolled his eyes and fixed them over hers. “Look, if having a three figure age is giving you trouble, don’t think about it. Don’t let it win. There was a time where I freaked out after I turned twenty-something, can’t recall… I realized that I wasn’t living, that I was not doing all the things I promised to do at a certain time. Buying enough cd’s, travelling through the entire Europe, having my own apartment-thank you… or dating a killing machine that enjooooys to be my old dirty sugar daddy. I had more than I ever imagined.”

“Hey! That sucks!” he let go her hands. “Wait, when was I ever your sugar daddy?”

“That is not the point James Buchanan Barnes. Focus.” She rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Go on doll” He smiled back, enjoying how she got a little annoyed.

“The point is… that there is another powerful reason of why you are turning 101 and shouldn’t be a problem: you had to live this much to do everything, absolutely everything… more than the rest! Good and bad! Simple! Now that you are healed and have a new arm, it’s going to be even better! You’ll be able to do all the things you missed throughout these years! And I can feel you are finally at peace, so enjoy what is left to be enjoyed in the creation.” She released that out of her enthusiastic body, shaking innocently her chest.

He couldn’t stop gawking lovingly to her and her movements. Wisest words and gorgeous looks were taking a notch on his heart and pants. “In whatever time we have left, let me love you completely and love me back please, build a family… But don’t fear, not for a number, this event or for what I just said. If things get ugly, you’ll always know what to do. You… ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?” Y/N yelled, hitting strong with both hands his knees.

“I, I…” Bucky stopped listening a while ago. He moved straight to kiss her deeply, parting lips with his tongue and softly moaning to it. Then took her by the hip and the back of the head, placing her body over his in one swift motion over the bed and the silly ties. His metallic hand roamed over the small of her back, then to her ass cheek and squeezed it hard. This was his way of thanking her, for every word, for every scattered touch, for the meaningful time together.

She moaned again at the gesture and pulled her face a bit away from him, trying to catch some air. “If you don’t enjoy the party, we can always come back…”

“And get drunk in the bathtub” Bucky said breathlessly while kissing her forehead.

“Ha! And get drunk in the bathtub, of course” Y/N replied, holding her hands at his cheeks.

“Oh, how I love you my babygirl… you are mine, I need you to be mine…” He took her back again at her lips and kept kissing her hard. His hands were now uncontrollable all over her figure until he started gripping from the back of her thighs, slowly opening her legs, ghosting her pussy with his rough thick fingers. After that, he rolled over her and started to unbutton his shirt, throwing a dark look with his blue eyes and licking his lips.

“Yes, I’m yours. We can arrive a bit late you know…” She said panting while pulling her dress to the middle of her body, showing her naked breasts and a delicate thong. “We are on time”. She winked.

He placed his metallic hand right below her navel, crawling it even below, feasting at the beautiful sight that was his girlfriend and bit by bit went to kiss her neck and chest, expecting to open this kind present. Her skin was shivering.

“Happy Birthday Bucky” she purred at his ear.

“Happy Birthday to me” he replied, spreading some warmth in between her breasts.


End file.
